You Fuse, You Lose
by RWthefan
Summary: A crazy story, in which eight contestants go on a game show like no other. Choosing the correct answers can lead to one of them winning 50 grand. But, choose just ONE wrong answer...sayinara!


_The following story is based on the game show "101 Ways to Leave a Game Show", which is a very hilarious show that was broadcasted on ABC last summer. This is set in 1983, by the way. Enjoy!_

_DISCLAIMER: Johnny, his unnamed father, Steven and Jack are mine. All other characters are owned by Hanna-Barbera. Cartoonland is of my creation as well._

* * *

><p><strong>The stunts performed on this show are extremely dangerous and supervised by highly-trained professionals. Please do not attempt any of the following stunts at home, or anywhere else.<strong>

"Tonight, eight contestants go on a game show like no other."

"The question is..."

"Choosing the correct answers can win you $50,000. But, choose just one wrong answer…"

"The wrong answer is..."

"…and you're gone."

(Shows several shots of contestants leaving the show…in hilariously wacky ways)

"On '101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show'"

* * *

><p>We begin with a shot of a road in Cartoonland, California, where eight contestants stand awaiting instructions from Hokey Wolf, the con-artist and host of the show. The contestants consisted of:<p>

1. Yogi Bear, a picnic (or "pic-a-nic") basket swiping bear who often gets into trouble and is known for his love of food.

2. Boo-Boo, a conscious-like bear who tries to convince Yogi to stay out of trouble, usually failing.

3. Augie Doggie, a young rambunctious dachshund who is highly spirited.

4. Doggie Daddy, Augie's strict, smooth-talking father who has a warm personality.

5. Super Snooper, a cat detective who is known as "World's greatest detec-a-tive"

6. Blabber Mouse, Snooper's mouse assistant who speaks with a lisp.

7. Fred Flintstone, an accident-prone quarrymen from Bedrock.

8. Barney Rubble, Fred's best friend and next door neighbor at Bedrock.

After 5 minutes of waiting, Hokey clapped his hands, then everyone clapped back to quiet down the contestants.

"Now that I have your attention, hello there," said Hokey, "Welcome to the most insane game show in the history of TV! One of you, who we will declare "winner", walks away with; get ready for this, $50,000." Everyone cheered as they heard the news.

"So all you have to do is get a question right. However, choose one wrong answer and not only you will be eliminated from the show a penniless failure, cause there's no fun in that, we are going to eject you from the show, and we have 101 different ways to do so. Now let's all separate. You guys in the back go over there, and the rest of you, follow me."

Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, Snooper and Blabber follow Hokey, being classified as Group 1, while Boo-Boo, Augie Doggie, Doggie Daddy and Barney Rubble, being classified as Group 2, stand aside to watch.

"Okay, everyone" said Hokey to Group 1. "In order to stay in the game, all you have to do is get the question right. If you don't, you're off the show and here's how."

All of a sudden, two planes from 1945 landed on the road, with one of them landing right in front of the contestants.

"That is a 1945 plane. You will be strapped on the top wing. Get the question right, you're safe. If you are wrong; and one of you will be, the plane is going to go streaming down the road, take off; with you strapped on top, and storm high into the air, away from us and $50,000. I'd like to call this one 'On a Wing and A Prayer'"

The contestants slap themselves in the forehead, hoping to be awakened from a dream (or perhaps a nightmare?)

"Alright now," said Hokey, pulling out four straws, "Before we get to the question, we have to know what order you're going to answer in. To determine this, you are going to draw straws from my hand. The person with the longest straw gets to go first, second, and so on."

Everyone picks out the straws from Hokey's hand and waits to see who goes first.

"Okay. Fred is holding the tallest straw and he gets to go first."

"Yabba-dabba-doo!" shouted Fred.

"Yogi gets to go second, Snoop is third, and Blab is last. Now, why don't we get you guys suited up and follow me, eh?"

* * *

><p>The next thing everyone knew, they were each dressed in a different colored suit, which came in blue, green, yellow and red, respectively.<p>

"I don't think I like this, Snoop." said Blabber.

"Me neither, Blab. It could probably destroy us." said Snooper.

"Okay everyone, here is the question, but first here are the answers. White. Blue. Green. Red." said Hokey as the answers appeared at the bottom of the screen. "The question is: Which three colors are on the American Flag? Let's start with Fred Flintstone. Fred, what are you gonna do with the $50,000?"

"I'm going to join the World Champion Bowling Tournament. It will definitely be a lot of fun if I win the 50 grand." said Fred.

"I should've known. So what are you gonna go with, Fred?"

"Hmm. I think I'll just go with red."

"Okay, Fred just locked in his answer. Yogi, you're next. What are you gonna do with the $50,000?" said Hokey.

"I'm gonna get a five-year supply of pic-a-nic baskets!" shouted Yogi.

"No, seriously, what are you going to do with the money?"

"Buy a supply of pic-a-nic baskets for life!"

"OK, OK! Now what are you going with?" shouted Hokey.

"Uh, let me think here. I'm going with white." said Yogi.

"Answer locked in! Alright, Super Snooper."

"In person." said Snooper.

"What are you going with for the answer?"

"Eh, blue would just have to be me answer."

"Since when did you think about that, huh?" asked Hokey.

"Well, I..." started Snooper, but Hokey cut him off.

"That's enough! Hold it, hold it! You've locked in your answer! And finally, his assistant Blabber."

"You bet I'm gonna pick the next answer, or my name isn't…"

But before Blabber could finish, Snooper slapped his mouth shut.

"Quiet Blab, he's leaning in on us."

"And of course, he's getting stuck with green!" said Hokey.

"Aw, nuts," said Blabber, disappointed.

"I asked you guys which three colors are on the American Flag. Fred, you answered red. Yogi, you answered white, Snooper, you answer blue, and Blabber gets stuck with green," said Hokey.

The contestants stand still, sweating, as they wait to see if anyone was safe.

"Alright, we surely know that the flag has red and white stripes. Fred and Yogi, you are safe!"

"Yabba-dabba-doo!" shouted Fred.

"Hey-hey-hey!" shouted Yogi.

"Alright, detectives Snooper and Blabber will now be placed on the plane, strapped in, waiting to see who's going for a ride. Planes, start your engines," said Hokey.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Snooper and Blabber are each on the 2 planes, waiting to see what happened next. Suddenly, a large poster of the American Flag rolled down out of nowhere, as the national anthem played in the background. Unfortunately, Blabber knew he was done for.<p>

"Guess what, guys? Green is the wrong answer! So long, Blab! Enjoy the flight!"

An announcer is heard saying, "The plane will take off in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The plane takes off as Blabber begins screaming for help. Unfortunately, a few minutes later, Blabber was too far off the ground for anyone to hear his cries for help.

"Congratulations guys, you are moving on to the next round!" said Hokey as everyone cheered for victory. "Group 2, follow me. The rest of you, enjoy the fun!" Group 2 begins to follow Hokey as they go on to the second part of the first round.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere around town, a father and his 8-year-old son named Johnny were taking a stroll when suddenly, up in the sky, they thought they saw an old plane with someone (Blabber, in case you don't remember) strapped to it.<p>

"Somebody help me, please!" shouted Blabber, but he was so far up the ground that only Johnny could hear him, as he could hear well, much better than his father.

"Hey Dad, did you see a talking plane go by?" said Johnny.

"Oh Johnny, you and that imagination of yours!" said his father. With that said, they continued their stroll down the street.

* * *

><p>Back in Cartoonland, the contestants had walked farther down the road, ready for what was going to happen next.<p>

"Alright, if my calculations are correct, Blabber should be somewhere over Kansas." said Hokey. The contestants groaned, as they knew his statement was simply a fake and he was in town somewhere, still strapped on the plane. "To stay and compete for the $50,000, all you have to do is get this question correct. If you don't, you're off the show and here's how."

Suddenly, a horn honked from a huge semi-truck, which came directly to group 2.

"We are going to be on top of that truck right there as it continues to move at high speed. Get the question wrong, you're going to get dropped off the side of it, and P.S. we will still be moving."

"I wish this was a dream." said Boo-Boo.

* * *

><p>'<em>101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show' will return after these messages.<em>

(2-minute commercial break)

_We now return to 101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show._

* * *

><p>"To stay and compete for the $50,000, you have to get this next question correct. If you don't you're off the show and here's how." said Hokey.<p>

Suddenly a loud horn honked from a huge semi-truck, which came directly to Group 2.

"We are going to be on top of that truck right there. Get the question wrong, you are getting dropped off the side of it, and P.S. we will still be moving. I'd like to call this one 'Road Rage'"

"I wish this was a dream." said Boo-Boo.

"Before we get to the next question, as always, we must determine what order you're going to answer in," said Hokey as he pulled out four straws, "Please draw a straw from my hand. The person with the longest straw gets to go first, second, and so on."

Everyone picks out a straw from Hokey's hand. They wait to see who goes first.

"And…Barney Rubble has the first straw and will go first, Augie is second, Boo-Boo is third, and Doggie Daddy is fourth." said Hokey. All four contestants cheer.

"Ready to go on?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, here we go!"

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, the contestants are standing on the edge of the top of the 18-wheeler, looking down.<p>

"I wouldn't wanna be in your seat if I were you!" says Hokey, chuckling, "Let's move on to the question, but first, here are the answers. Red, orange, yellow, and blue." All answers appear at the bottom of the screen. "The question is 'What three colors are visible on an autumn tree?'. Let's start with Mr. Rubble."

"Uh, I can't think of anything but getting off this truck. Where's Fred when I need him? Uh, I'm just gonna say blue." said Barney.

The other three contestants look surprised, knowing the answer _might not_ be correct.

"Alright. Contestant number 2, how about you?"

"Hmm. If dear old dad would get this next one, I would like to say red," said Augie.

"Alright, the answer has been locked in. Contestant number 3, what'll it be?" said Hokey.

"I'm scared to death right now," said Boo-Boo, who was afraid of heights. "I don't think I want to answer anything except the words 'get me out of this truck'. I'm just picking orange."

"Alright, he's locked in his answer. And dear old dad is getting stuck with yellow. Let's just hope it's one of the right answers."

"Yeah, because it'll either be me or Augie who gets dropped off of here." said Doggie Daddy.

"But dear old dad, we're not alone." said Augie, since Boo-Boo and Barney were also on the truck.

"Augie, my boy, I believe you're right."

"Alright, everyone. Since we're all in position, let's see if one of these levers on the truck work." said Hokey, pointing to three small levers and one big lever on the truck.

The contestants look incredibly horrified as they waited for Hokey to announce the answers to the questions and who would be falling off the truck. Meanwhile, Hokey tested the small levers, but none of them worked.

"Alright, who wants to find out if they're safe?"

"ME!" screamed all four of the contestants.

"Tough luck, because I just want to see who gets off of here! The wrong answer is…"

The four contestants feared for their lives, waiting to see if their answer is one of the right answers.

* * *

><p>'<em>101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show' will return after these messages.<em>

(2-minute commercial break)

_We now return to '101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show'._

* * *

><p>"I asked you guys "What three colors are on an autumn tree?" said Hokey, "Mr. Rubble, you answered blue. Augie, you answered red. Petrified Boo-Boo went with orange,"<p>

At that point, Boo-Boo was nearly in tears, showing his fearful his fear of heights was.

"And dear old dad got stuck with yellow. The wrong answer is…"

The contestants wait in horror as they prepare to see who is ready to be dropped off the show.

"…blue! So long Mr. Rubble, and have a glorious day!"

The three 'right answer' contestants cheer in victory as Hokey pulls the big lever and the first seat containing Barney Rubble flips backwards, shot-putting him off the side of the truck.

"BARNEY!" cried Fred, who was watching the action, but his best friend was already gone.

"Alright, ready to see who's moving on to the final round?"

"Yeah!" cheered the contestants.

* * *

><p>The truck continued to zoom down the road for some time. Later, they came to another part of the road, with three small cars and a ramp blocking the roadway, where the next stunt was about to be pulled. Round two had begun.<p>

"Alright group 2, you may be set free to watch the action." said Hokey. Boo-Boo, Augie Doggie, and Doggie Daddy moved away from Group 1, now consisting of Yogi Bear, Fred Flintstone, and Snooper, to enjoy the action of the next stunt. At that point, Group 1 is confused as to why the cars and the ramp were there. Were they for another stunt? They had to find out.

"Alright, you guys. As always, to stay and compete for the $50,000, all you have to do is get this question correct. If not, you're off the show and here's how," he says. "You are each going to be in one of these cars here," he continues, pointing to the cars, "Get the question correct, you're safe and moving on to the final round! If you get it wrong, and one of you will, you will go streaming down the road, hit that ramp over there, flip over into a fiery inferno, and crash into a huge mess on the other side! I'd like to call this one 'Single Car Pile-Up'"

The three contestants are suddenly frightened by the experience of a car crashing. They couldn't believe what was about to happen next.

"I'm so glad it's not us" said Boo-Boo back over at Group 2.

"Me too!" said Augie.

"Before we begin, as always, we must choose what order you're answering in," said Hokey, pulling out three straws, "To determine this, I have three straws in my hand. Please pick one. The person who has the longest straws gets to go first, second, and so on," said Hokey, as the three contestants each pick out the straws. They wait to see who goes first.

"Well, it looks like Yogi is the one with the longest straw. He is first! Snooper is second and Mr. Flintstone is third," said Hokey as the contestants cheer, "Alright, here is the question, but first, here are the answers. George Washington. Abraham Lincoln. William Henry Harrison." The answers appear at the bottom of the screen. "The question is 'What are two of the presidents of the U.S.A. that appear on Mount Rushmore?' Let's start with Yogi. What do you think?"

"I can't think here. Boob, help me!" he pleaded.

"Sorry Yogi, but I'm not on group 1," said Boo-Boo.

"Aw, great," said Yogi, "I'm just going to say…George Washington"

"Good! Your answer has been locked in! Any thoughts, Snoop?"

"Eh, another great answer of mine would be Abraham Lincoln," said Snooper.

"That's our second answer locked in tonight!" said Hokey, "And Mr. Flintstone gets stuck with William Henry Harrison!"

"Sure, I'll settle for it," said Fred, "But I don't think I'm going to like what's about to happen next!"

"You know what, I have a great idea!" exclaimed Hokey.

"Yeah, what's that?" asked Snooper.

"Why don't we suit you up and get you guys in the car?" said Hokey.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the contestants ended up in blue suits, each coming with a different colored helmet, green, blue and yellow, respectively. Each helmet also came with a pair of goggles.<p>

"This isn't what I had in mind," said Snooper.

"Alright, I asked you guys what are two of the presidents of the U.S. that appear on Mount Rushmore," said Hokey, "Yogi, you went with George Washington. Mr. Detective went with Abraham Lincoln, and Mr. Flintstone gets stuck with William Henry Harrison."

The contestants sweat in horror to see who is safe and moving on to the final round.

"We know that George Washington is on Mount Rushmore! Yogi, you are safe!"

"Hey, hey, hey!" exclaimed Yogi.

"Well, let's see who else is moving on to the final round! I bet someone wants to crash!" said Hokey. At this point the three contestants put on their goggles to prepare for one of them going for a crash ride.

"The wrong answer is…"

The contestants shiver in horror as someone prepares for a big crash ride.

* * *

><p>'<em>101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show' will return after these messages.<em>

(2-minute commercial break)

_We now return to '101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show'_

* * *

><p>"Okay, I asked you guys what are two of the presidents of the U.S. that appear on Mount Rushmore," said Hokey, "Yogi, you answered George Washington and you are safe, Mr. Detective, you answered Abraham Lincoln, and Mr. Flintstone, you were stuck with William Henry Harrison. The wrong answer is…"<p>

All three contestants wait in horror, waiting for Hokey to say what they hoped for, which was…

"…William Henry Harrison! Drive on and so long, Mr. Flintstone!"

The two 'right answer' contestants cheer as they both see Fred accelerating the car. When he hit the ramp, the ramp exploded.

"Look out!" Fred shouted as the car set on fire, then flipped and crashed. Luckily he survived, but unfortunately (you guessed it), no $50,000 for him. The contestants are shocked after everyone sees what had just happened.

"Oh, I just wish Wilma was here to see this moment!" said Fred.

"Well guys," said Hokey to Yogi and Snooper, the remaining two contestants on Group 1, "You're moving on to the final round tonight!"

Yogi and Snooper both cheer, then get out of their cars (and their dreams).

"Come along, gang!" shouts Hokey, as the remaining five contestants follow Hokey to the next location.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the contestants find themselves in a military base-like place. They wonder why they're even in the place anyways. Suddenly, their bubble was burst when Hokey comes zooming in with a green military jeep. Hokey is wearing sunglasses, camouflaged clothes, and combat boots. When he gets out of the jeep, he takes off the glasses and tosses them to the side by mistake, breaking them.<p>

"Darn, that was my last pair of sunglasses!" said Hokey, "Anyways, let's move on. As always, get this next question correct, you're in the final round!"

The contestants cheered at that.

"If not, you're off the show and here's how."

He then pointed to a few pilot chairs.

"You're each going to be sitting in one of these pilot chairs. Underneath those are some boxes…filled with explosives, naturally!"

"OH NO!" screamed the Group 2 contestants.

"Yeah, and to make it even worse, underneath those, we need…a fuse!"

"OH NO!" screamed the Group 2 contestants again.

"I'm going to light all three fuses. If you get the question correct, you're moving on to the final round! If you get it wrong, and one of you will, the box will explode, and you will go straight up into the air. And I don't know how high you're going to go, but there is a slight chance you may not come down. I'd like to call this one 'You Fuse, You Lose'" finished Hokey as the contestants have shocked looks on their faces.

"Before we get started, however," continued Hokey, pulling out three straws, "We need to know the order you're going to answer in. Please draw these three straws from my hand. The person who has the longest straw gets to go first, second, and so on. Pick one out, will you?"

The three contestants each pick out the straws, and then they wait anxiously to see who goes first.

"Well, it looks like Augie has the longest! He goes first, Boo-Boo is second, and dear old dad is third!" The three contestants cheer. "Now let's get you into the pilot seats, all locked, loaded, strapped, and ready to go!"

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Boo-Boo, Augie, and Doggie Daddy are strapped in the pilot seats with concerned looks on their faces. Augie is on the left, Boo-Boo in the middle, and Doggie Daddy is on the right.<p>

"OK, let's get on to the question, but first, here are the answers. Ford, Chevy, and Toyota," Hokey says as the answers appeared at the bottom of the screen, "The question is 'Which two automakers in the U.S. are the biggest-selling?' Let's start with Augie."

Augie thought for a moment before answering. "Well…I'm not sure, really. Ford would have to be my answer,"

"Good guess there," said Hokey, "Let's just hope you're correct! Now let's go to Yogi's best friend. What do you think?"

"Hmm…see, this is quite tough," said Boo-Boo, "I'm going with…Toyota"

"OK. And the great father has to be stuck with Chevy, unfortunately" said Hokey.

"Yeah, and I'm not too sure why we're here anyways," said Doggie Daddy.

"I asked you guys which two automakers in the U.S. are the biggest-selling," said Hokey, "Little one, you went with Ford, best buddy went with Toyota, and the great father is stuck with Chevy" He pulls out a lighter. "Trust me, guys; this is going to be fun!"

"Well, I like being safe!" said Boo-Boo.

"I like lighting fuses," said Hokey, "Well, great father, I hope you're confident with your answer"

"I am, actually," said Doggie Daddy.

"Because I'm ready to light up the fuses!" said Hokey as he lights up Doggie Daddy's fuse, "Hang on tight, this is going to be fun!"

"Actually, this is _not _going to be fun!" said Doggie Daddy.

"It's getting closer!" shouted Hokey as the fuse got closer to the box. "And…"

When the fuse reached the box, guess what happened?

Nothing.

"Oh, guess what?" said Hokey, "You're safe!"

"YES!" shouted Doggie Daddy.

"Hooray!" shouted Augie, who was now hoping that he would be safe as well.

"You're moving on to the final round! Come on over!" Hokey said to Doggie Daddy as he jumped off of his pilot seat and came next to Hokey.

"Well, it looks like the two smaller ones are left," said Hokey, "All we have to find out is if you are right or wrong"

He pulls out the lighter once more. "Ready, guys?" said Hokey. Neither Boo-Boo nor Augie responded. "I guess you are. Here we go!"

Hokey lights up Augie's fuse. "You know what, let's double the pleasure!" said Hokey as he decided to light up Boo-Boo's fuse, already giving out the wrong answer.

"The wrong answer is…" shouted Hokey, as the fuses got closer to both of the contestants. When the fuse reached Augie's box, nothing happened, which meant the wrong answer was…

"…Toyota!" declared Hokey, "You know, Boo-Boo, I bet you don't know that Toyota is actually manufactured in Japan!"

As he said this, Augie jumped off of the pilot seat with excitement, knowing he would move on to the final round with his father. But Boo-Boo didn't even care to hear Hokey at this point, as he was sobbing.

"Oh well," said Hokey, "See you later, smiley!"

The fuse reached his box, and the box exploded, blasting Boo-Boo high into the air strapped to his pilot seat. He was screaming at the top of his lungs now as he took off higher and higher, up into the sky, where eventually we can no longer see him.

"So long Boo-Boo buddy," saluted Yogi, "If only you'd have wished me good luck on the $50,000."

"Congratulations, everyone!" shouted Hokey to the remaining four contestants, "You guys are moving on to the final round tonight! Follow me!"

The contestants cheered, and then followed Hokey to the final round, which would take place in a very frightening location.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere around town, two young adults named Steven and Jack were taking a walk, enjoying themselves.<p>

"So what do you think about our plans for this weekend?" said Steven.

"I don't know," said Jack, "Maybe I could just hang out with my friends or…"

Before Jack could finish, he heard a steam engine noise, followed a few seconds later by a scream.

A quite familiar scream…

"Do you hear that, Steven?" asked Jack.

Before Steven could respond, out of nowhere, they see a flying pilot seat with Boo-Boo in it, still screaming at the top of his lungs, and still flying upwards, but then a few seconds later, it stops, and then he finally begins to go downwards. The two men watch the moment, astonished.

"What the-, "exclaimed Steven, "What was that, Jack?"

"I don't know," said Jack, "Must've been seeing things"

"Me too," said Steven, "Come on, we have better things to do"

And with that, the two men continued their stroll downtown.

* * *

><p><em>LATER THAT NIGHT…<em>

In a huge merky-looking pool of water stands two stainless steel towers connected by four skinny platforms. The water is so cold that you could see fog rising from it. The whole scene is incredibly dark, save for light green glows coming from all around. The contestants are walking upstairs on one of the towers, horribly frightened.

"Dear old dad," said Augie, "I've never been this frightened in my whole life!"

"Me either, Augie boy," said Doggie Daddy, "It doesn't look like we'll win the $50,000 at this rate!"

By then, the four contestants, consisting of Yogi Bear, Snooper, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, along with Hokey, were now on top of the tower.

"Welcome to the final round!" said Hokey, "Don't be afraid. Come on up and enjoy the fun!"

As the contestants were taking time to relax, they suddenly had the shock of their lives when they saw that they were quite high above the freezing-cold pool of water.

Guess how high?

TEN STORIES HIGH!

* * *

><p>'<em>101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show' will return after these messages.<em>

(2-minute commercial break)

_We now return to '101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show'._

* * *

><p>As all four contestants stand, clutching, the metal pulls behind them, shaking like leaves. Hokey Wolf begins to describe what's going to happen next.<p>

"Here it is, the final round!" said Hokey, "Where the stakes get higher, and the rules change…slightly."

"Did someone say steak?" asked Yogi.

"I said STAKE. S-T-A-K-E!" shouted Hokey, "Could you get your mind off of food for once?

Anyways, as I was saying, we're in the final round at last, and the rules are a little different. This time, I'm still going to give you the question and the four answers. Three of the answers are going to be _wrong, _and there's only one right answer. The contestant that chooses the right answer will be walking away $50,000 richer. That is, if you haven't passed out from fear by then!" He chuckles before continuing onwards.

"As for the rest of you, you will be testing the laws of gravity to an extreme level. If you get it right, you're winning the money. If you get it wrong, you're off the show and here's how"

The lights on the towers shine down on the four platforms.

'Imagine you are standing on one of these platforms, when suddenly…"

One of the platforms unexpectedly drops downward.

"…the bottom drops out, and you happen to fall 100 feet into the freezing-cold water below. For three of you, that will be a reality. I call this one, 'The Drop OF TERROR!'" finished Hokey with a mock evil voice that echoed back to him.

"How are you guys feeling?" asked Hokey.

"Really scared, let's just say that!" exclaimed Snooper.

"Yogi, it looks like you're taking the plunge on the picnic baskets instead of taking the plunge off the tower!"

"I'll stick with the plunge on the pic-a-nic baskets!" said Yogi, "Sheesh, if only Boo-Boo was here!"

"Before we get going, as always, we need to determine what order you guys are going to answer in," said Hokey, pulling out four straws. "Please draw one of my straws. The person with the longest straw gets to go first, second, and so on."

Yogi, Snooper, Augie and his 'dear old dad' each pick out the straws and wait anxiously to see who goes first.

"Well, it looks like Yogi has the first straw. He is going first!"

"Hey hey hey!" exclaimed Yogi.

"And then, Snooper is second, and Augie and the great father are third and fourth!"

The other three contestants cheer at this.

"You know what, I have a great idea!" said Hokey.

"Yeah, well what's that?" asked Doggie Daddy.

"Why don't we get you on the edge of your platforms?" said Hokey.

All four contestants stand on the ledge, looking incredibly scared, as Hokey announces, "Please walk forward onto the edge of your platforms!"

The four contestants slowly walk forward as we hear many scared whimpers and cries coming from them.

"For $50,000, here are the answers to the final question," said Hokey, "206. 198. 203. 194." The answers appear at the bottom of the screen. "The question is 'How many bones are in the average human body?' How tough do you think that's going to be, huh?"

"Well, um, I think maybe…um…" thought Yogi, "…Ok, 206. I don't know why, but I'm just picking what feels right."

"All right then, we're over to the detective. What do you think?" said Hokey.

"Hmm…" thought Snooper, "I literally don't have a clue going on. I'll pick…um…203."

"Hopefully, that can be the right answer for your sake" said Hokey, "Over to the little one. All I've heard from you was a lot of…" He then made a bunch of gibberish sounds.

"I'm picking 198," said Augie, "But you know, I'm going to be really scared if you drop me."

"Okay, we'll see how the results are," said Hokey, "And the great father has to be stuck with 194. Do you feel confident?"

"With 194, I'm not sure" said Doggie Daddy.

"Well, let me just say this," said Hokey, picking up a trigger that drops the platforms, "You know where I got this trigger from? A thrift store!"

At this point, he begins flipping the safety switch of the lever back and forth. "Safety off! Safety on. Safety off! Safety on. Safety off! By the way guys, do you know what else the store had?"

"Yes?" said Snooper.

"A huge skeleton statue," said Hokey, "And guess how many bones it didn't have?"

"What?" said Augie.

"…198! So long, little one! See you downstairs!" he said, as he pushes the button that drops the platform.

"So long, dear old dad!" shouted Augie, just before the platform dropped underneath him. The contestants could hear Augie scream until a splash was heard.

"I can't believe it," said Doggie Daddy, "You drowned my son! How could you!"

"Oh, don't worry;" said Hokey, "The water isn't that deep. He'll come up eventually. But watch out, because it's going to happen again…and again!"

"OH NO!" shouted the three contestants, still frightened.

"You know, I wouldn't mind seeing someone else go down. Another one of the wrong answers is…"

The three contestants shiver in horror, hoping they wouldn't drop down 100 feet.

* * *

><p>'<em>101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show' will return after these messages.<em>

(2-minute commercial break)

_We now return to '101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show.'_

* * *

><p>The remaining three contestants are standing, still in horror, listening to Hokey.<p>

"Well guys," said Hokey, "It looks like the only thing standing between the three of you and $50,000 is a ten-story fall. As you know, the little one dropped like a sack of potatoes. I wouldn't mind seeing someone else go down. I asked you guys how many bones are in the average human body. Yogi, you went with 206, the detective went with 203, and the great father got stuck with 194."

He then flips the safety switch off again. "Another one of the wrong answers is…"

The three contestants sweat in horror, waiting to see what happened next.

"…203! So long, Mr. Detective!"

"Goodbye, cruel world!" cried Snooper before Hokey pushes the button. The platform drops underneath the detective, and he begins to fall, screaming until he reaches the water a few seconds later.

"Now wasn't that sightseeing?" said Hokey. "Did any of you see that?"

"I felt it!" shouted Yogi.

"Well, you guys have no idea how fun this is for me!" said Hokey. "Let's think here. One of you is walking away $50,000 richer, and one of you is about to go into the drink. For the final time tonight, it's time to see who's leaving '101 Ways to Leave a Cartoon Show'. By the way Yogi"

"Yes?" said Yogi.

"Let's say you went to a museum," continued Hokey, "If you see a human skeleton statue, and if you count all of the bones correctly, you would find out…"

The two contestants wait anxiously to see who would win the 50 grand.

"…that the great father is wrong. So long!"

"NO!"

Doggie Daddy screams as Hokey pushes the button on the trigger and his platform drops underneath him. He falls until he reaches the water.

"206 is correct!" shouted Hokey. "Congratulations Yogi, you are $50,000 richer, and that is the way to leave a cartoon show!"

"I really am smarter than the average bear! Hey hey hey!" shouted Yogi happily, who was ready to buy a huge who-knows-how-long supply of picnic baskets.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I did making it. Thanks for reading! Please review!<em>

_NOTE: I might make another story, entitled "Get Him Away from Me!", but don't hold your breath about it. TTFN, ta-ta for now!_

* * *

><p>Voice cast:<p>

Daws Butler as Hokey Wolf, Yogi Bear, Augie Doggie, Snooper, Blabber, Johnny, Steven

Don Messick as Boo-Boo, Jack

John Stephenson as Doggie Daddy, Johnny's father

Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone

Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble


End file.
